Reverie and the Strawhats allies
by Marked moon
Summary: The highly anticipated event that could change the course of history it self. I imaganed how Vivi and the other royal families that met the strawhat crew might interact before the world council starts. It has a lot of Vivi in it as well as her interaction with the other characters that we know are attending.


**Hello readers of fanfiction!**

 **I know it's cliché but this is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language. So expect mistakes and please do give feedback. Heck even flames are OK because it means you read the story, which makes me beyond happy.**

 **I don't own one piece my imagination and drawing skill fall 'a bit' short for that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

 **When this was written the one piece manga was at chapter 853.**

The event that could cause a war, if even a single fight arises. The event that could kill millions, if a person is looked at the wrong way. The event that could change the course of the whole world. An event so grand it could cause the history it self to be over-written if the participants wish so.

Every 4 years all the kings, queens and heirs. More than 50 people of royal status, rulers of their own countries (with some exceptions *cough Vinsmokes *cough) will be attending the world council (aka reverie).

As the event is such an important, deadly, yet hopefully matter of course the attendees would arrive a day or two early, as to not miss anything and gain the wrath of their peers. Some of them also wanted a chance to meet with their friends, as they usually are too busy with their own country. Some more calculating and war-torn leaders opted to see in whom they could gain allies to support their ideas. Then there are the 'assholes' type royals, that simply want to stare-down everyone else, start a million wars and of course make more trouble for the main characters of the one piece universe.

Anyway, the reverie was and is an important event that allows more than a 100 people (kings, queens, guards, etc.) into the Holy Land Mariejois, which is quite an achievement, as the world nobles aren't exactly the welcoming type.

Some people could argue, that this particular reverie could be one of the most important ones to date. Due to all the events occurring around the seas. Such as the death of Whitebeard, changes in almost constant positions of the four emperors, seven warlords and the admirals all in the course of only two years. Together with a lot of other disturbing events that may have happened before, but never in such close proximity to one another. Not to mention the fact that the Neptune family of Fishman Island will be participating. If they were to succeed in their goal, merfolk and fishmen could be free from the chains of slavery. That may be misfortunate for the world nobles, and most nobles in general. But with regards to a few, is there anyone in the one piece community who doesn't want to punch their brains out?!

* * *

Introduction finally done…

Vivi loved the smell of sea. It reminded her of her friends. That's why it was rather disturbing to not have at least the slightest smell of the ocean present. Most of the world was made up of islands, so of course sea could be smelled everywhere…

Except this place. Curse the height of the Red Line.

All though the princess has attended a reverie before, she was too young to participate. Now when her time to rule is just around the corner, especially since her father is getting quite sick, she is expected to project the image of her country. That is why despite being a bit uncomfortable she does her best to look like a strong willed princess and future queen.

There were a few goals that Vivi has to fulfill during her stay here. Some were for the good of her country and some that she wants to fulfill as the secret member of the straw-hat pirates.

The goals she has in mind included, evading Wapol. The man would most likely recognize her and be able to identify her as a friend of pirates. Of course she also wants to slap him for what he did to Chopper's kingdom, but she can do that someplace where that won't cause a war. Maybe when Luffy becomes the king of pirates she can put Alabasta under straw-hat crew's protection and freely slap Wapol as she won't be tied to the world government. I mean they don't do much anyway, except impose tariffs and give empty promises.

Or maybe Dragon and the revolutionary army will take control before that happens. Since the leader is Luffy's dad he surely can't be as bad as the government makes him. I mean as far as Vivi is concerned the marines and world nobles are in the wrong here.

Another goal that she has is finding out about the void century. Well her father wants to do that. She just wants to help Luffy as she's learned that the poneglyphs are needed to reach Raftel. Not quite sure how though. Some digging in the New World quickly provided her with that information. It didn't hurt that Alabasta is in all technicality one of the founding nations of the world government. I guess those bastards can be good for something after all.

Next to her other Alabasta related goals, she wants to establish contact with some kingdoms. She heard that her friends helped some other places after they disappeared for two years. She still has to ask them about that as well. I mean even when Luffy declared war on the government she understood why he did so.

Ringing the ox bell 16 times however is beyond Luffy's logic, planning capabilities and above all is not Luffy like at all. She suspected the weird 3D2Y tattoo has something to do with it.

That brought her thoughts to Crocodile and the war of the best. She wanted to get Ace from Impel Down, and maybe she could have done so with the authority of a kingdom behind her, but for some reason the information kept getting lost. She suspects Smoker and Tashigi, the marines that seem to be close to Luffy, but she can't be too sure. She knows it would be bad for Alabasta if she were to help with Ace's release, but still. The second division commander was a nice person as well as Luffy's brother.

As a side note. She is a bit mad at Luffy for setting Crocodile free, but she can't seem to hold a grudge against the man at all. Stupid Capitan.

To put a stop to her wandering thoughts, during this reverie she specifically wants to see Dalton, King Riku, King Elizabello and King Neptune. She read about the involvement with Straws Hats that the latter three kings had. She also wants to show her support for fishermen and merfolk to king Neptune and perhaps make a friend in the princesses of the Ryugu kingdom and Dressrosa respectively. There aren't a lot of other princesses attending after all.

Of course Vivi also wants to hear about her friends and maybe establish a Straw Hat pirates club, but more of that later. She mostly wants to hear about her friends. While some of the kings on her 'to meet' list may not be friends of the small pirate crew, she knows for a fact that they have interacted. If she has to listen to them complain about her friends then so be it. She simply wants to hear about them. About the adventures that they are sure to have had.

Sometimes she dreams about her life, if she were not a princess. Then she could travel freely with her friends around the world's oceans. Smelling the sea and joining her friends on their adventures.

She could watch Zoro train and fret over all the scars he received. That new scar across his eye looks particularly nasty.

She could also discuss the newest fashion trends with Nami. Her new haircut really does fit her.

And… she could hear all the tall tales Usopp has to tell. His new title is strangely fitting, despite being a contradiction to his personality.

Not to mention the heavenly food that Sanji is sure to prepare. She also has to find out why the cook is only wanted alive.

There is also Chopper who she'd make sure to hug the life of. How could marines think that the adorable guy is just a pet? Why even put a bounty on a 'pet'. Stupid marines.

She'd also be able to get to know the new crew members she heard about 'Brook' and 'Franky' if her memory serves her right. Brook even performed in Alabasta once. How could she not know that he was a member of the crew. Of course she'd also ask Robin why she did all those things as Ms. all Sunday. (Vivi long gave up on thinking of the girl as evil).

She really wishes that she could travel with her friends. But Vivi loves her kingdom just as much. That is why she will stand proud and clash with other kings and queens. She will also gather new allies and friends. Yes Vivi will present herself to the world during this reverie. She will stand tall and make Alabasta a wonderful country that will one day bear a certain pirate flag instead of that of the marines. She will do her country and her friends proud.

But first she has to find out where those cookies come from…

I mean meet the different royal families. Yes that's it. Cooki... Dalton here I come.

 **In the next chapter I will introduce some other kings and queens that you all know. Suggestions and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
